Diverted Vibes
by Nova.Gem
Summary: I've been watching you and I see you watching me. The temptation is undeniable and I will stop at nothing to get what I want and what I want...is you. Ed x Winry ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1: He wants

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Rating: **__M or MA_

_**Warning: **__Slight AU, OOCness_,Explicit content, sexual situations, language, violence. If you feel that you cannot handle any of these things that are listed, please do not read beyond the line. Also, flames will _**not**_ be tolerated in any way shape or form.

_**Pairings: **__Ed x Winry_

_**Synopsis: **_Something has come over Edward Elric (_which maybe the reason for his OOCness_) suddenly and he inflicts his pent up tension out on Winry which shocks the hell out of her. There must be a reason for this.

_**Authoress Notes: **_The age bracket for the main characters is 18-20. This fan fiction will contain explicit action and content that maybe out of range for this website. Ed's POV and Winry's POV will be noted as well.

* * *

_**Diverted Vibes**_

_**Chapter 1: He wants…**_

It is very easy to be captured within temptation. It is very easy to become persuaded by one's force. He loved to be dominant whenever he can; he had this certain kink to be dominant. Nobody noticed until one night…

The electricity went out due to a severe thunderstorm that has been happening since that afternoon. Winry had been awakened a number of times from the loud rumble of the thunder so she decided to stay awake until the storm blew over. Her eyes watched the window display the heavy raindrops falling from the abstract strings of the gray and blue skies. She felt at ease for now. The sight was unsteadily lovely to view. Everything around that particular atmosphere was within peace.

Her azure eyes became hued with the lightning that broke through the vast clouds followed by thunder. Her gaze widened when she heard the wood of the floor groaned and creaked underneath someone's footsteps. Then it stopped. Hesitantly she turned around to see a drenched Edward standing in the middle of her room. The water made his clothes stick to him causing those soaked articles to be transparent. What a view it was. His compact muscular torso as well as his toned abs showed rippling underneath the fabric. He had the look of uncertainty, rage and want. Winry viewed his stance and immediately felt concern for him. Slowly she approached him.

"Edward…are you alright…?" she queried. Her hands lithely slid down his cheek, she felt his jaw grind slightly. He did not answer, just looked at her, his gaze unwavering. The drops of water dripped down his forehead and onto her nightgown near her chest. The draft of the wind carried into the crack of the windows and inside making both of them shiver.

"Winry…stop hiding behind your naïve façade. I want you and you want me." he whispered hoarsely. His rash answer intimidated her slightly. Her eyes widened at his sudden bluntness. Impatience crept up upon his appearance before he held both sides of her waist with both of his hands firmly. Her figure felt so soft and so poised. His pelvic region pressed against hers, making her feel his sudden hardness. That explained it. He cannot take it anymore. He yearned to have her now. Every waiting second seemed very painful.

His grip increased slightly making Winry jump and gasp out of surprise. Knowing what he meant, she was afraid to comply with his every demand, both said and unsaid. Edward thought otherwise. If he can make it for a few minutes longer, then he was in control. His face moved towards hers in a chaste kiss. After he did, he became repentant of that move feeling that it was unfulfilling. Winry wisely did not utter a word.

His next approach was more titillating. His hands gripped both of her soft breasts tweaking her nipples underneath the offensive silk material of her nightgown. He did this once again earning a moan for her. He was about to make her ache for his touches no matter how far he has to go. His attempts were working so far. He heard her squeak when his fingers pinched her hardened numbs firmly.

She uttered an eager moan, "E-Edward…?" She was wondering what has gotten over him. He wasn't always this aggressive to her. His teasing hands left her quivering body for a moment causing Winry to groan with objection. He walked behind her and stood there. One second past, two seconds past stretching out to thirty and still no movement from him. Winry was curious to know if this was a game or not. By the look on his face, it wasn't.

His metal index finger traced a slow line behind her neck and down her spine. Her nerves sparked when she felt the cold sensation that was lingering from the trail. Her body was so responsive and that was a good thing. It was no or never. Edward was going to seek and ravish this open opportunity.

"Come here Winry…" his voice seemed deeper as he beckoned her to come close. The shadows of the darkness and the illumination of the lightning enhanced his unyielding features intensely. His amber eyes narrowed when he saw his dear friend Winry walking away an inch. He wasn't about to let her ease her way out of it this time. She was his. He took one step forward to her pace and quickly wrapped his arm right arm around her neck and pulled her back quite roughly.

Winry began to quake, it only made Edward smirk out of triumph. Maybe a comforting kiss will pacify her from her bizarre thoughts. It never hurts to try. Will it? No.

"Don't fight this. Don't you want me?" his lips latched onto the side of her neck, sucking on her tender skin. Winry cocked her head to the side letting him proceed. "Yes, I do." she moaned as soon as she felt his hands on her spry bosoms again. They were free as soon as Edward slipped the straps of her nocturnal apparel down her shoulders. Her pale rose aching areoles sprouted harder than before. His eyes took in the lovely sight that unraveled before him.

"Beautiful…"

* * *

_If any of you want me to continue this please let me know._


	2. Chapter 2: For him

_**The warnings for this fic is on the first chapter. PLEASE READ!!!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: For him.**_

"Why do you try so hard…" he whispered before left a caressing kiss from her shoulder blades all the way up to her neck, contemplating about what pleasurable tactics he wanted to inflict on her next. Every part of her seemed so sensitive to his touches and kisses. Winry did not have anything against his intentions at all, she was fearful though. "to resist…it's useless…" his voice husky seeming like he was calm. His calm pretence seemed too eerie for her. This awakened a nervous notion in her.

A few moments longer…

Winry gulped hard as she felt his hands on her peaked nipples. He rolled the hard pink nubs between his fingers, toying with her. He was awarded with another hesitant moan, gratifying his ego. As much as he wanted to ravage her like a ravenous wolf, he remained patient. He motivated his inner feral being remain dormant until it was time.

He motioned her towards the mirror on the wall to make her self look in her own reflection. Her eyes stared into a duplicate of hers of her perspiring and flushed reflection. Edward was standing right behind her with his hands roaming all over, feeling out every graceful curve. "I want you to look at how you look right now…do you see that…?" his hand cupped her chin roughly almost bruising her skin.

His approach was so forceful and demanding. "Yes…" Winry managed to speak but she inched away from him when his other hand gripped her aching loins. His methods became a success; he was able to awaken her libido. A long sought out treasure that he was anxious to open. The feel of this cold metal fingers creeping into her moist slit beneath her dainty little panties made her cringe immensely. The feeling seemed too foreign and so invasive. She carefully looked at her expression in the mirror and blushed out of embarrassment and fear.

"Edward…" she gulped, still feeling his metal digits prod around her nether lips. Her smirked and kissed her neck, "It's because…I'm getting you ready for what's about to come…soon…" his voice was still hidden behind the mystery of his expectations. One of his fingers slowly slid into her moist orifice. "OH EDWARD!" her body felt like it sparked on fire. It showed in her eyes when she looked at him with lustful curiosity. There was a pause, leaving Winry hanging on the climactic edge. His fingers were pure torture. She was surely wet enough.

He loved what he touched. To him, she was his prized possession and he would be damned if he were to let another man touch her. HE would be the one allowed to do it and only him. Winry loved what he was doing to her. His show of dominance made her aroused. Can she deny him any longer?

"Does it feel good?" he caressed his words into her ear. Winry nodded slowly while clenching her eyes closed, "Yes Ed…it really does."

"Do you want me to do more?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the both of them in the mirror once again before giving him a soft "Yes." That was the answer he was looking for. All of his hopes and desires was about to come true finally. "You know Winry…I have a way of knowing. I've seen you sometimes I watch you…touching yourself…crying out my name. Let me…" his whispered so shamelessly. His fingers pulled out and went towards her mouth slowly making her taste herself.

She reluctantly lapped her own warm secretions. In a way, it was really satisfying to know. Some would find it really disturbing, but she figured like this; if she did not want know what she really tastes like, who would? When she opened her eyes to the image that stared right back at her, it awakened something in her, something that was indescribably intriguing. Her own ego was being catered to. "I know I haven't been giving off hints as well as I should…" she shuddered when his lips touched hers.

"You gave off all that you can. I know…you do not have to hide it anymore." His hips pushed hard against her rear. His stiff erection was noticeable when she backed up her hips against his. If she continued to do this, he would not last any longer. This was becoming a challenge to who can resist when it comes to temptation.

"I don't understand…what do you want?" she asked him. He knew that it was a rhetorical question but he answered nevertheless. "You." With that said, he roughly pulled their bodies back to sit on the edge of the bed with Winry sitting on his lap. Quickly he spread out her legs and reached his left hand between them while his right hand gripped her right breast twisting her nipple.

"Ah…" she hissed feeling his fingers slip in her tight sodden entrance. He slid them in and out slowly making her moan in pleasure.

"Come for me Winry…" he ordered.

Her heart pounded quickly as she panted. His fingers pried her lips apart before he told her again. "Come."

The outer bulb of her clit began to swell with eager redness. Her body began to pound with urgency knowing that she was going to give in any moment. "Edward…ah…" There was no way that he was about to abandon her body now.

"COME!"

"ED…WARD!" she finally cried through gritted teeth before her inner walls clenched his digits tightly. Her cries turned into broken gasps. Now that he was successful at making her come on command, he felt that he can do it all. A twitched jerked from her hips moving her body forward. His grip quickly tightened around her waist.

A cool gust of wind blew into the window forcing it to slam open. Before she can react, her body was maneuvered onto the mattress in one swift movement. Her head moved to towards the direction of the window looking at the heavy downpour. He immobilized her by placing his hands on his shoulders hard. He was naked already with his cock standing proudly. Winry looked back and was surprised at how fast he undressed himself.

She went to look him in the eyes but the shadows engulfed most of his features. Why did the shadows have to hide his beauty? To find out he was leaning back. She managed to utter words that allowed him to go further. "Please…I need you…" Her words alone almost made him come. His shaft stiffened more. His golden hair was loose and his bangs were sticking to his forehead from sweat. The dews twinkled dully with the illumination of the lightning. Her eyes caught a glimpse of his tight damp abdomen muscles. What a beautiful sight it was.

He leaned forward to deliver a passionate kiss to her. Her silent cry was somehow heard. Their mouths began to dual for dominance. He pulled back after to breathe. The barrier was crumbling down when he pulled the material of panties to side and slid himself into her. He filled her with every inch he had.

Repetitively Winry moaned out his name louder and louder when his thrust became more volatile. This is what she wanted all along. Everything seemed to unravel at this time. She could feel her self clench around him in an awaiting climax. Then he slowed down which was pure torture to her. His thickness rubbed against her inner walls with each stroke.

The brilliance of his golden eyes began to light in primal desire. This was the only time he felt free but exposed. The same goes for Winry. He needed leverage so his hands moved underneath her legs and placed threw them over her shoulders. The open access allowed Edward to feed off of her more. His motioned quickened again. Each thrust sent bolts of pleasure through her clit. Her hands clutched the sheets on her sides.

Their screams were as loud as the thunder when they both came simultaneously and too soon. This was all unexpected. The bliss broke as soon as Edward jerked her body up towards his. His hands firmly grasped her shoulders almost bruising them. "Dammit…I could have…"

Winry was worried for him and her "Could have what?"

His eyes showed disappointment. "Never mind…it's not important now."

"What? Tell me?"

"I could have had you all to myself. I know it was meant to be. Please, say that you are mine?"

Winry was uncertain of that. She had no answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Who is to blame

**Chapter 3: **

_Who is to blame_

"Please…tell me. I need to know. Please." he looked at him with desperate and impatient eyes, hoping that she would accept him. He knew that his actions were uncalled for. This was becoming too much for the girl. "No…it's too soon." she finally found the courage to say what is on her mind. "I really like you…but this is all too strange for me." She was really afraid of him. An unexpected throb came in between her bruised thighs. This reminded her of what he had done to her. It made her decision much clearer. The way he was acting, it made her drift away from him emotionally. Right now, she would never let him touch her. She forced herself to believe that she did not want him. In the subconscious part of her mind, she really did.

His eyes gave off seething anger but his approach was gentle and caring as he moved forth. His hands gripped her waist and held her in his arms possessively.

"Please…please…please…I need you." his breath shook with such fear, a fear of losing her which was overwhelming.

"But Edward…I can't--" she was stopped dead in her tracks when she was gently pulled off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He stood before her, eying her intently.

She saw the look that he was giving her and blushed while covering her aching womanhood. Her body was still thumping from the previous activity.

Edward watched her coy expression. This whole display amused him greatly, "Why do you always have to hide. You're very beautiful in my eyes." He knelt down to her and brushed his hand along her cheek gently. His other hand caressed her inner thigh where the bruise is. Winry gave off a hiss of discomfort, "Stop…"

"Why…aren't you enjoying this?" he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes…that's why I need you to stop. I'm enjoying this entirely too much." she quivered.

The rain began to lighten before the moon peaked through the patch of mauve clouds. The breeze still managed to sway into the room making goose bumps appear on her fair skin. He can tell that she was ready for more. Her body was asking for it.

He gripped his throbbing shaft and teased her nether moist lips with it causing Winry to shiver in anticipation. She wasn't about to give in so soon though.

"Please…open yourself to me and me only." he leaned forward and began to toy with her blonde locks. She clenched herself closed as best as she can afraid to let him in. She saw her peaked reflection through his golden orbs. She watched as his chest heaved back and forth through forced breaths. He struggled to fit himself inside of her.

"Oh Winry…" Edward moaned before he plastered his lips onto hers in a hungry kiss that was done in a sloppy manner. He saw what was stopping him to enter her further. He saw that her panties were still halfway on so he pulled on the material and snatched them off in a loud pop. After he did, he tossed the ripped material to the side. She could feel her heart beat thumping in her ears as she swallowed her. The blood that ran through her felt like liquefied ice flowing through her veins when she saw the vicious look in his eyes.

His eyes held a notion of untold desire and anger. He wasn't about to let her get away.

"You're always teasing me…you're always playing these little mind games. I don't understand you sometimes." he whispered harshly before pulling back. Winry looked at him dumbfounded before shaking these next words out of her, "What are you talking about?"

He scoffed at her before he spoke, his lips close to hers, "We're always getting into these little bouts and you seem to come out on top throughout everyone of them. Why won't you admit it, you like control, don't you?" His question seemed more like an indignant statement. No answer came from her. Then he decided to use a little more force, "Answer me Winry." he gripped one of her thighs hard before hoisting her leg up in the air. His hand slid up behind the back of her knee and squeezed it gently. It made her very core shiver with newfound excitement.

"What's the matter?" he breathed exasperatingly, the sweat dripped from his chest all the way down the lining of his abs slowly. Winry was forced into an uncomfortable position.

"It's nothing…" she mewled quietly.

"Fine…since you won't answer me…I will leave you alone." he slowly stood up leaving her cold. He backed up towards the door while still having his eyes on her, "Sweet dreams." he whispered hauntingly calm, then he left.

She wanted his warmth but alas, she did not get it this time. There was a feeling of rejection and loss around her heart. Winry thought that she had brought this all upon herself. She did not know the reason why for his drastic change but she did not like it one bit. There was only one thing that she approves his dominance. Before then, he was naïve with his approaches, however, it all changed overtime.

She wanted more that just physical action. She wanted intimacy and love, something Ed used to show for her until…

"Sweet dreams to you too Edward…" her voice started to waver as she stared at the closed door. She managed to crawl back on the bed with her sore body and all.

Her fingers ran through her hair before she sat up slowly. The pain in her heart was too deep. Right now, she just wanted comfort right now. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Ed would get better.

* * *

_To see if there's going to be updates on this fic or any of my other fics, E-mail me. My address is located on my info page._


	4. Chapter 4: Who should be ashamed?

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll probably post the next chapter before the year is out._

**_

* * *

_**

****

_**Chapter 4: **_

_Who should be __ashamed?_

_The next morning seemed to crawl effortlessly…_

Around 7:30 am, Winry had felt this wave of nausea growing stronger and strong in the matter of minutes. Last night seem too awkward and to vague to contemplate about. She felt like she was going to hurl everything she had ever eaten all over herself. She made an attempt to rush to the bathroom before a single minuscule chunk of food came out. As soon as she did, crouched down and released every unwanted particles she had into the porcelain toilet bowl. Looking at the ejected bile made her vomit even harder. A long string of saliva trailed out of her mouth. Things could be worse.

For some reason, she was afraid of seeing Edward's face again. To look into those eyes and to smell his sent had given her goose bumps.

She held her stomach during her walk back into the bedroom. She sat on her bed and keeled over feeling like she was going to vomit again. After a couple of minutes of doing deep breathing exercises, the nausea subsided, for the time being. Winry had felt lonely and afraid. She did not know whether to cry or run.

"Good morning Winry." Edwards's voice broke her train of thought. She turned to him and gave him a half-hearted, "Good morning Edward…"

He knew something was wrong but he remained quiet. That did Winry just fine until he asked this one question: "Have you thought about what I said?"

"About what?" she asked even though she knew what he meant. He became irritated then growled as his only verbal aggression he can think of at the moment. He bustled next to her on the bed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't play dumb, _Winry._"he gave her a lethal stare. Was he going to hit her?

"Edward…I'm…not in the mood right now…" she had to stand her ground sooner or later. With doing so, she put her hand up in front of Edward's face to block him out for the moment. He softly gripped her hand and put it down gently.

"Winry…what's gotten into you?" he now asked in a worried voice. What motivated him to change so quickly?"

"You know what _Edward_? To hell with you, because I'm sick and tired of your mind games, I had enough…and…I don't have to justify my reasons to you." Winry scooted back while holding her hands up in defense.

Now he was hurt. Now he gets the idea. He touched her shoulders gently; she did not even bother to look at him.

"Is that so…?" he asked. She just nodded in response. She did not care what happened to her at that point, if he hit her, so what. At least she had good alibi to save herself from his games. What was he really trying to accomplish by scaring her.

She turned to him, giving him a look of her own, "Yes, it is so…" Then she swatted his hands away from him. Victory was only a step away, now all she had to do was _walk_ away. The door was not too far from her but then something prevented her from leaving. When she turned, her heart nearly jumped out of her throat. She saw tears building up in his eyes. Was he _**crying**_?! His automail hand gripped her wrist rather tightly to make her sit back down next to him.

"What is—" She started to ask. She gulped as she watched what he was doing.

One of his hands, his flesh hands snaked down past the rim of his boxers. "Shit…" he hissed to himself. Watching what he was doing was repulsive but in some twisted way, it was arousing. Alas, Winry sat like stone, watching on.

"You see…" he grunted, his eyes lowered. His stare became like unshaved glass as he was engulfed in some kind of sexual trance, mesmerized by his female significant other.

"I would like to show you something…" his voice lowered into a husky whisper. By then, his manhood was pulled out by his own hands. A breath hitched in his throat as soon as he started to caress himself. He repeatedly let out a soft 'Ah!' in ecstasy. It convulsed in twitched in his hand. The tip of his erection began to form clear pre-cum which trailed down his bulging veins.

"Stop Edward." Winry warned him, she could not get her eyes unglued from him.

"No Winry, you need to see this." Ed grunted. His body started to sweat profusely as he spread his legs apart, still stroking himself. He pulled on himself once in a while. He slowed down to savor his upcoming orgasm.

"I think about you all the time, emotionally, mentally, and sexually. I'm all yours, I just want you to feel the same way I feel for you. Is that so wrong…HUH?!" he moaned hesitantly. He could feel it all beginning to build around his pelvis as that part of his body bucked upward.

Winry's heart practically banged against her chest as he continued to inflict pleasure upon himself.

"It's all yours. _**I'M **_yours!" he claimed. "Please, don't leave me, not now…" he whimpered as soon as he saw her stood up. He could feel it…

Closer…

And…

Closer…

It almost pained him to move because he was almost there.

"OH GOD!!!" he choked. "Please…just say the word…" His eyes surged open as a push of might drove though him like a bullet train getting ready to make a full force collision with a wall.

"_**YES**_!!!!!!!" with that, a violent string of thick semen coated his thighs, hands and his stomach. He let everything go at that moment, his stress, his anger and his passion. He kept grunting and moaning feeling more forcing out of him until he can feel no more.

In the aftermath of the pleasure, he felt an extreme pain in his heart. He felt so unfulfilled.

The mattress underneath him made a loud creak as he fell back. Tears fell out of his peaked eyes once again. Winry was halfway out of the door, afraid of talking to him and even more frightened to look at him.

Were his motives clear enough for her now?


	5. Chapter 5: Need a resolution

**Chapter 5: **Need a resolution

**_-_**

As days turned into weeks, Edward noticed something different about Winry. She was behaving rather apathetic and distant. This was unlike her. He knew her as the sweet, cheerful sometimes feisty girl that he knew for years. Something in her has changed.

On some mornings, she awakened with chronic sickness. Her head would be spinning, her stomach would churn to the point that she would regurgitate. Something was definitely wrong with her. Winry denied any serious sickness. In her mind, it would all pass. In a matter of weeks, the string of the illness subsided fortunately.

Every time she would set her sights on Edward, she felt this extreme chill of fear running down her spine. She feared of what he might do next. His previous actions towards her were nothing but bizarre. Whenever he held her, she felt intimidated. If she looked into his eyes, she would melt. Her hormones would override her fears.

Her every desires became fulfilled. He wanted to hear these few simple words come out of her mouth: I love you. She knew that Edward loved her in his own unforeseen way. Her heart was still uncertain. She refused to express herself until she was sure. It would take her a while to open herself to him.

She was making progress…

**_-_**

It was about 98 degrees outside. The sun beamed down onto the earth. Winry slumped against the door trying to find some cool air. The fan in her room was broken but she was too tired to fix it. She figured that the kitchen would be her only sanctuary for escaping the heat. All she had on was a white tank top and cotton panties. All of her golden blonde hair was laying freely down her shoulders.

She went inside of the refrigerator and grabbed some strawberries that were wrapped up in a napkin. There were only three left. She shrugged and sat at the table. She took the first one and bit into it slowly. She savored the sweet juicy taste of the red fruit. Her teeth bit into it again.

She sighed as she looked outside of the window. The dews from the grass sparkled from the bright sunrays. She finished her first strawberry and started right on the second one. She licked the tip of the fruit as she nimbly bit it, taking a morsel in her mouth. She swallowed and repeated the process until it was almost gone. Now onto the third.

Before she placed it into her mouth, she saw a view of Edward chopping wood near by. The only think he wore was a pair of brown pants, no shirt. His hair was untied and damp; his bangs were stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Those tight, taught, shapely muscles that sculpted his body perfection profusely glistened with perspiration.

She became breathless and warm with sensations that she was too familiar with. Everything in her peripheral vision seemed to vanish as she only had her eyes on Edward alone. The dews of sweat dripped down the spine of his back slowly. Winry felt some moisture pooling down her loins. Her inner thighs rubbed together, assenting to the feel of her juices mixing.

'_Oh why do you have to torture me…?' _

Her mind was conjuring some very inexplicable and impure thoughts about Edward. Unknowingly, she opened her legs and traced her fingers outside of her wet panties. That area was throbbing eagerly for some kind of contact. Slowly, she moved the material of her underwear to the side and slid her digits inside of her slick folds. She shuddered.

His muscles flexed as he lifted the ax above his head to slide a huge chunk of wood in half. Seeing that made her even wetter.

With one swift swing, the wood split in half. Afterwards, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Whew…" Little did he knew, Winry was inside watching him and getting herself off at the same time. He gathered the piles of wood in his arms and placed them in a wheel barrel. Dusting off his hands, he sat on stump, thinking. Everything outside seemed serene. He watched as the clouds move by slowly in the light blue sky.

Inside…

"Oh…yes…Edward…" she whimpered silently. Her two fingers slid in and out of herself. With a huff, she threw her head back and closed her eyes imagining her and him together having real hot sex together. She can imagine herself sideways, over, and under him as he thrusts his slick hardness into her slowly, then quicken up the pace.

His recent behavior seemed to spark something in Winry. She loved how he took control.

She slid her fingers out and teased her aching clit. Furiously, she rubbed the reddened nub until her juices flowed out from her in a heavy stream. She took the last strawberry and sucked on it. Oh how she wish it were Edward.

Gleefully, she chewed and swallowed. Sweat lined her forehead. Her toes wiggled as she still felt the pleasurable sensations still coursing through her body.

Outside, Ed sprayed himself with a garden hose to cool himself down. The heat was really getting to him now. He decided to call it a day as he went inside.

He paused.

"Hi Edward…" Winry waved tiredly, still wearing a smile on her face.

"Winry, are you alright?" he placed his flesh hand on her forehead to wipe the sweat.

With a purr, she answered, "Oh yeah…I'm just fine…"

Ed cocked an eyebrow feeling uncertain, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me…" she lazily played with the napkin on the table.

Taking her word, he shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She was craving something else now as she licked her lips, watching him walk away. Before he disappeared, Winry ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Is there something wrong?" he whispered to her.

She dug her head in the crease of his back and took in his sweaty scent. She was feeling a little dirty herself.

"No…" she looked up at him and shook her head. Her cool breaths brushed against his skin causing goose bumps to rise.

He shivered slightly before saying this to her, "IF there's anything that you need. Tell me…" He turned to her and cupped her chin before giving her a gentle kiss.

'_Anything?'_


	6. NOTE

This is kind of tough for me to say but I have decided to discontinue all of my fanfics. Throughout the course of these past months, I've sort of lost my passion to write. As of matter of fact, I've just stopped writing stories altogether. It feels like I've lost my spark.

I've really appreciate all of the kind words that you readers have for my stories. They are really inspiring.

There are other reasons I stopped writing as well, mostly it has to do with personal things and such.

I'll probably start writing again someday, probably sooner than later. But at this time, it feels like I have to move on to other things and leave writing behind, for now.

If anyone would like to still have contact with me, my email and homepage is listed on my profile.

Thank you all of my lovely readers.

Peace and take care.


End file.
